Victory Reunion
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: "They were right, silence is golden." After beating the Champion and with the voices finally gone, all that's left is to say goodbye...and ask for forgiveness.


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Victory Reunion

_It's over. It's finally, finally over…_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"_Hey, Bird Jesus. Are you done yet?_"

"_Stop calling me that. And typing on a keyboard is harder than defeating Pokémon, you know,_" Pidgeot grunted, struggling with the PC in Oak's lab.

"_Here, let me._" He nodded gratefully and let the Ghastly take control. He manipulated his gases into hands and began typing rapidly onto the keyboard, ignoring the mutterings of "_Showoff_" in the background. A few satisfied electrical noises later, and there were four pokeballs sitting on the transfer machine. The flying-type wasted no time in pressing the button on each one, letting the Pokémon from within out.

"_Drowzee, did you see it?_" ATV asked excitedly, flitting about the room. The psychic-type nodded with a smile.

"_Everyone did. Well done, all of you,_" he murmured, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"_I-I don't think all of us deserve the credit,_" Air said, glancing at the rest of the team used in the Elite Four, "_Pidgeot, Zapdos, Fonz, and ATV really deserve the credit-_"

"_You helped too, there's no denying that,_" Pidgeot interrupted as he began preening his feathers, "_And…er…we do have Zapdos to thank for this victory._" Cue the smirk from the thunder bird, though his elation was quickly stopped with laughter. All turned into surprise at Drowzee.

"_...You haven't lost your senses now, have you?_" Zapdos asked, brows furrowed. The psychic shook his head, still laughing.

"_The voices…their gone,_" he breathed, "_The victory has caused them to disperse. They're finally gone…_" The whole room was silent for a few moments before everyone began cheering and whooping.

"_He's free, he's finally free!_" Pidgeot crowed, doing loops in the air.

"_Finally, no more of this madness,_" the electric-type sighed, looking out the window, "_Hopefully your trainer will give me free reins in his newfound sanity, I hear the other legendaries calling._"

"_I'm sure everything will be fine, brother!_" Fonz roared, slapping thunder bird across the back and causing him to yelp. Drowzee smiled warmly and looked up at the soaring bird.

"_Oh Pidgeot? That's not all._" He stopped and slowly floated back down, blinking in surprise.

"_It's not?_"

"_Oh no. In fact, it gets even better. I'll show you, come._" He ushered everyone outside and led them back to their trainer's house. For some reason, it seemed to be swarming with other Pokémon, an old man holding a Flareon keeping them in check. Pidgeot's eyes widened in shock before welling up in tears as he dived towards them, giving out happy trills. Several of the Pokemon broke ranks and dashed to the bird, they themselves letting out cries of happiness as they romped with each other. The Flareon nudged his owner gently, who put him down and let him trot over to the psychic-type.

"_I found them. I found them all,_" he said, "_It wasn't easy eventually getting to Cinnabar Island for the other Released Ones, but I did it. Now we can all be one big happy family again._" Drowzee nodded, frowning slightly.

"_What is everyone's decision, in regards to going back to our trainer?_" he asked, "_He did release them, after all. I'm sure the pain of betrayal is still there…_" The fire-type smiled bitterly.

"_Indeed. It won't completely go away, but this victory has healed somewhat,_" he murmured in reply, "_Those that have traveled with him want to stay by his side, while those that haven't want to stay with Grandpa._"

"_And you?_" Flareon opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Oh, are you all here to see Red?" she asked, gesturing them inside, "Come in, come in. But please, keep it down. My baby boy is sleeping right now and I preferred if you didn't wake him." The Pokemon swarmed inside, leaving only the old man and his Flareon.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said quietly, picking up the Eeveelution, "After what that boy did…" The Pokemon silenced him with a nuzzle, causing him to smile. "Your capacity to forgive astounds me. Truly, it does." They entered the house.

Red's mother and the old man chatted quietly for a few hours while the Pokemon milled about, some going outside to play while others stayed in and rested. Eventually she got up and went upstairs, only to come back down again.

"He's awake," she announced. Everyone started going up the stairs one by one, right into the trainer's room. Red lay in his bed, staring hollowly at the ceiling with a peaceful expression on his face. He glanced over at his team.

"Hey guys…" he croaked, slowly moving into a sitting up position, "Can you believe it? The voices are finally gone…" He sighed in elation before he looked back in confusion. "Mom said I had visitors. Where are they?" He gasped when more Pokemon entered, smile widening into a grin. "Rick, you're here! And-And Keeper too! Ah, e-e-everyone from the box? I-" His eyes widened when more Pokemon streamed into the room. His expression turned from shock, to joy, to fear, and then he hid himself under the blankets.

"Red, dear, are you alright?" his mother asked worriedly, pulling down the covers. He pulled them up again.

"I-I-I don't d-d-deserve to-to be in their p-presence," he whimpered, voice muffled from the bedsheets, "I…I caused them…so, so much p-p-pain. I…"

"Oh my baby boy…" The woman took her son into her arms and he wept, the full weight of his actions crashing down on him. The old man stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching as the boy let out all his feelings. He sighed and put down Flareon.

"Go to him," he murmured, watching his Pokémon nod and bound over to the bed. He leapt onto it and nuzzled against his former trainer's arm, causing him to gasp.

"M-M-Martyr…I…" The fire-type flinched for a moment as Red took him into his arms before relaxing and snuggling into his chest. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I-I-I just- I'm s-s-sorry…" He sniffled and glanced into Flareon's eyes. "I- K-Keeper said that you forgive me. But-But I…I-I-I don't think I deserve-" He headbutted the boy to silence him, giving him a look. He swallowed thickly and glanced at the old man. "You're…You're happy with him, right? I-It's alright if you stay with him. I'm…I wasn't a very good t-trainer. So…if-if you stay with him, I don't mind." Flareon gave him one last look and nuzzle before leaping off the bed, calmly walking over to his owner. Red seemed to relax. "I see…I-I understand. After what I put you through…I understand."

He smiled weakly and gestured for his Omastar to come to him. The water-type blinked in confusion before crawling towards his trainer, even more so when he was picked up. "Helix…You-You must've been so confused when I was worshipping you," he chuckled weakly. Helix bubbled in affirmation, crossing two of his tentacles together. "Haha, d-don't worry, I-I'll stop now. Now…Now that there's no more voices that tell me what to do…I can- I can stop worshipping you now. I can give everyone proper nicknames, let AJ go do his own thing, and best of all…" He glanced at his hand, flexing it and marveling at how _he _was the one manipulating them, not some random legion in his head. "Best of all, I can do whatever I want. I can travel the world without someone shouting in my head, I can stay home until I come of age and get a normal job, I-I can even…I can even try to find a safe place, a _quiet _place, where-where people that have to go through what I went through can just stay and relax, without a care in the world." He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.

"They were right, silence _is_ golden."

* * *

**Based on the finale of Twitch Plays Pokemon.**

**LAST THING FOR TPP I SWEAR. *looks at the incredulous crowd* SWEAR. ****Okay, what to write about this piece? I still suck at titles, derp. |D Did I mention how I love writing in the Pokemon perspective? Well I do. :'D I also like the transition between the Pokemon talking and the humans talking, though granted Red's doing the most of it. Kinda ironic, since he would probably want to be quiet right now. :'D Since there were so many Pokemon that TPP used, I decided to go with some of the most influential, plus Red's team. Though I kinda forgot Helix was in it until I looked back up and realized he wasn't talking with the other Pokemon. Whoops. :'D**

**Now I'll leave Red alone to enjoy his well deserved silence. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
